Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Appear! the HERO Duelist!
by HelioB
Summary: This a story of a hero who will save the dimensions from it's destruction, and his name is Yuki Rudai. Two friends separated from each other only to meet again in a warzone. OCxSelena (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Turn 1: Appear! The Beginning of a HERO!

**Hello guys, HelioB here for another new story I made, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Appear the HERO Duelist!", and** **forgive me that I played some cards wrong, 'cause it has been a long time since I played Yu-Gi-Oh, so sorry in advance.**

 **This** **is a Serena x Rudai (OC) story.**

 **Tu** **rn 1:** **Appear! The Beginning of a HERO!**

 **[Fusion Dimension]**

In the harbors of the Fusion Dimension, there we see an island, not an ordinary island, but an island where they trained duel soldiers for the sole purpose of uniting dimensions, the island, which was also a school, called Academia.

In the there was a boy, an eleven-year old standing between a pair of teachers and a girl, who around his age, that had indigo hair and light blue side bangs and her hair was tied into high ponytail, they were both in a duel against the two teachers.

 ** _Boy:2800 LP_**

 ** _Teacher:1600 LP_**

 ** _Girl:3100 LP_**

 ** _Teacher 2:1000 LP_**

"That's it you two! Your both coming with us!", the teacher exclaimed at the two children.

"Yes, yes, especially you drop out boy!!", the other one shouted at the boy.

"No way teach, I'm not gonna let you or any other of you guys get Serena!", the said drop out boy had said in response.

"We're totally getting out of here!", the boy finished.

"Rudai, come on let's finish this already!", the girl who was called Selena said.

As Selena finished of the other teacher.

"Uwahhh!", as he dropped to the ground unconscious.

 ** _Teacher 2: 1000 – 0000 LP_**

 ** _Serena: WIN_**

"Don't worry, this will be quick!", the boy who was named Rudai claimed confidently.

"Now I summon **_E-HERO Sparkman_** in attack mode." as a creature appears out from the card, and reveals that it was a man in hero get up wearing a helmet with a with lense which covers almost the head, and yellow plate that was around his chest, with electricity covering him.

 **E-HERO Sparkman (Lvl. 4 / LIGHT / Warrior / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400)**

"Direct Attack!", Rudai said as the electric hero shocks the two teachers, leaving their LP at zero.

 ** _Teacher: 1600 – 0000 LP_**

 ** _Rudai: WIN_**

"Alright! And that's Game!", he saluted.

"Let's go Rudai!", Serena called.

Then the both of them began running away.

Yuki Rudai, an eleven-year old boy, who wears a red short-sleeved jacket with black undershirt, and white shorts, and brown shoes, he was also considered as the drop out boy, who always slacks off during classes, but is one of the most strongest duelslist in his age.

The one next to him, Serena, is also the same age as Rudai, with indigo colored hair with two light blue bangs that go to the side of her face, she wears a magenta short-sleeved shirt with purple lining and pointed shoulders over a peach shirt with three yellow stars in the middle and a white collar, magenta and white shorts also with purple lining with black shorts underneath and white boots with peach soles, magenta toes and yellow stars on the toes. She is also one of the strongest of her age but always kept within the 'Professor's' sight.

Then they were surrounded by more teachers with their monsters, they were about to fight back but...

"I summon **_D/D Cerberus_** in attack mode, battle!", The mysterious boy's monster attacks one of the teachers monsters and destroys it.

"Over here!", the mysterious boy told them.

"You go Serena", Rudai said.

"W-why?!", Serena complained.

"Don't worry I can handle these chumps, now go!", the HERO duelist commanded.

Then Serena nods and jumps to hold on the mysterious boy's hand and he pulls her up.

"Thank you..", said Rudai.

Then the boy nodded at him and lead Serena out of their sight.

"You better make it out alive!", Serena yelled before disappearing in sight.

"Don't worry, I'll be there alright", Rudai said confidently with a smirk.

"Yosh! Let the games begin!", as he activated his duel disk.

" ** _DUEL!!_** "

 **[Meanwhile...]**

The boy and Serena were at the docks and Serena let go of his grip.

"Your not from Academia are you?", Serena questioned the boy.

"Huh?", the boy uttered.

"Then where is your boat?"

"Boat?", said the boy who was confused

"You must have ridden a boat here, right?"

Then boy was confused at what the girl was saying.

"I'm going to get out here and grasp my futu-"

" **Your Future is here."** , the voice interrupted in a strict tone.

Then a man with a purple cloak, bald head with some mechanical piece on right side of the head, he appeared with a few men who had the same uniform and Obelisk-like mask, and with them was a beaten up boy, then Serena shouted,

"Rudai!?", Serena said in shock

"Father!?", now it was the boy who was shocked

"Serena, I know your abilities more then anyone else", the boy's "father" said.

Then the boy was in a state of shock.

"Then why do you keep locked on this island, Professor!?", Serena complained.

"And let Rudai go!?", she added.

"Now is not the time, and the boy needs punishment.." said the 'Professor' with stern tone.

Serena then talked about not being with her comrades to join in battle for the unity of the four dimensions, the boy was shocked that there were more dimensions, Serena then stopped as she looked at the beaten up HERO duelist.

"Se..re...na...", the muttered as he gasp for air.

"What.. are you gonna do to him!?", she questioned.

"Put this on him", the 'Professor' commanded one of his men then they proceeded to put on a bracelet-like device and put it around his wrist.

"And **_eliminate_** him...", he said with a venomous tone.

"What?!"

"Noooooooo!!!!"

Then the men kick the boy into the ocean, then Serena tried to go after him until the masked men start to grab a hold of her.

"Let me go!!", she commanded as she was taken away by the masked men.

"What the hell.. Father why would you do that!?", said the boy.

"He was a nuisance, so are you.. Reiji...", he said as he prepared another device to send the boy, who was now recognized as Reiji, back to his dimension.

"Don't worry, it's not the same device that removes your memories, it just sends you away from here..", he whispered on Reiji's ear, and Reiji was shocked at the revelation that the boy he threw was alive and also sent to another dimension too.

 **[Meanwhile at the ocean...]**

We see Rudai.sinking into the depths of the ocean.

'Is.. is this it?', Rudai thought.

'Is this how I'm going to die?'

'I'm so pathetic, I couldn't even protect Serena...', he thought as his consciousness begins to fade.

Unknown to him he was then engulfed by a red light before vanishing into particles.

 **[Standard Dimension]**

A blonde woman past an alleyway as she saw a bright red light as she cover her eyes and ent to the source of the light.

"O-oh my!", she said as she saw a brown-haired, and beatened up boy on top of a pile of trash.

'He looks about Yuya's age? And he has a duel disk too, is he a duelist?', she claimed as she observed the boy.

'No, no, I should bring him the school, maybe Yusho and Shuzo would do something about this', she snapped out of her thoughts as she picked up the boy, then headed toward to _You Show Duel School._

 ** _He disappeared, and was refreshed into a new life, and this was the start of our hero's journey_.**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Yes this takes place before Yusho's disappearance, but there will be a 3 year time skip in the next chapter.**

 **Not to surprising that the character is Jaden's/Judai's reincarnation but there will be no Supreme King take over, the Supreme King is just a power up for Rudai, as he grows more as a duelist and I'm not spoiling anything other than that so thank you, and also there will be some OC cards too.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and Favorite and Follow for more content of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V:Appear! the HERO Duelist, and this is HelioB signin' out.**


	2. Turn 2: Appear! HERO's Story

**Hello, HelioB here back again for another new chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Appear! The HERO Duelist!", for more chapters on this story please follow and favorite, thank you!**

 **For the User's that reviewed:**

 **ZarcEternal: Yes, I won't be covering much of those duels/episodes since Rudai will sometimes be there, as where he is busy with his memories and stuff and this is more of a Rudai POV story.**

 **narutoxasuna25: Yes He'll be using a lot variations of HERO monsters especially Neos, but sadly no Evil HERO, 'cause it's pretty much the influence of the Supreme King, and since the Supreme King doesn't take over Rudai, he won't be using an Evil HERO deck, and he won't be using D-Heroes obviously. Yubel is a nice suggestion too, since she was always Jaden's/Judai's companion throughout season 4 and the movie, I'll be adding her a little later on after Rudai gets his Supreme King powers for now he'll be with our all-knowing and loving little furball.**

 **Turn 2: Appear! HERO's Story**

 **Op 1-Kaisei Joshou Hallelujah (Yu-Gi-Oh GX OP 1 JP)**

 **[Present]**

3 years have past since Sakaki Yoko had found young Rudai in the alleyway, as brought him to the school to which her husband, Sakaki Yusho, but disappeared 3 years ago after a few months of Rudai staying at their house, along with the new principal of YSDS, Yuzu's father, Hīragi Shuzo, and agreed that he should stay at the Sakaki household there being a lot room for the boy, then she remembered the first duel he had against her husband, Yusho, 3 years ago, as she watches Yuya face off against Strong Ishijima.

[3 years ago...]

As the boy woke up, she soon found out that the boy lost his memories not knowing who he is, but Yusho insisted that he should duel, since he is a duelist, by looking at the duel disk( which was similar to the fugitives of Academia which is color red), Yusho that his memories might surface in a duel **(A/N: And I know it sounds stupid but it worked with Yusei right?)** , and so the young Rudai faced Sakaki Yusho, as she also saw young Yuya and Yuzu are also watching the duel, as Rudai brought out his HERO monsters the two kids were dazzled by their numerous appearances, and the way he plays is as if he was starting regain his memories one by one like the time he remembered his name through the duel disk, but it seems only for dueling she guessed, and one thing for sure the next move he made an absolute shock to the crowd.

"Now I use the spell card **_Fusion_** , with this I can fuse my **_E-HERO Burst Lady_** and my **_E-HERO Feather Man_** to use them to fusion summon", he said as a vortex behind the two said heroes as they jumped into the vortex.

" _ **Hero with the power of flames, combine with the hero of wings who will soar into the sky along the skyscraper, YŪGO ****SHOKAN!! **_Appear the hero in both you and me, _My Favorite Card_ , ** _E-HERO Flame Wingman!_** "

 ** _E-HERO Flame Wingman (Lvl. 6/ WIND/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ ATK:2100/ DEF:1200)_**

 ** _Effect: if it destroys a monster, the opposing player will be dealt damage equal to the original ATK of the monster destroyed by this card, only through battle._**

As he said that a green hero with one wing on its back, and a dragon head on it's right arm, appeared behind Rudai.

They were shocked, not only the boy was skilled duelist, but he knows how to Fusion Summon at his age!?

"Now attack, **_FLAME SHOT!!_**", the boy declared as the flame hero was about to charge his attack.

Then Yusho smiled, "I activate the trap card **_Magic Cylinder_** , with this the attack is redirected back to you", as Yusho tipped his hat at the finale.

"W-WHAT!!??", the boy was shocked as the hero's attack fired and then two cylinders appeared on top of Yusho as the flame was absorbed by the first one, then flame came out of the second and directed its attack towards Rudai.

As Rudai saw the flame coming at him, he then remembered something, not only his full name, but someone more important to him than the entire world...

" **S..Serena...** ", he muttered as the flame blasted him making his go to zero.

 ** _Rudai: 2100 -- 0000_**

 ** _Yusho: WIN_**

Then spectators of the duel gave them a round of applause as Rudai saw them, he then turned his head to Yusho.

"That was a fine duel Rudai-kun, maybe someday you'll become a better duelist than me", he said with a smile.

Then Rudai smiled at Yusho at response, then two kids hugged the man in front of him.

"That was an awesome duel dad!", the tomato haired said.

"Mm, mm, it so good that I enjoyed it Oji-san!", then the pink haired girl said.

"Haha, thanks you two, oh! Rudai this boy here is Yuya, my son," "Hello!" , Yuya said, "And this is my son's best friend, Yuzu," "Nice to meet you", as she bowed, "And finally you two this is-"

"Rudai, Yuki Rudai, hope we can be friends heh!", he said with a wide grin.

"Come on Rudai! Let's play together outside!", said Yuya.

"Okay!", he said as the three children ran outside to play.

As they went outside Shuzo and Yoko came near beside Yusho.

"Geez Yusho, could you at least take it easy on him?", Shuzo, the father of Yuzu.

"You know me Shuzo, when it comes to entertainment and dueling, there's no way I'm backing out", Yusho said.

"Well at least our work cut out for us huh? Rudai-kun was able gain some of his memories", Yoko said with a smile to her husband.

"Ah yes, the boy sure was talented, I was suprised he pulled up an extra deck summon on his age", Yusho said.

"A little bit more, and he could have beat me", he finished as he removed his hat.

Then both of the adults were in a state of shock.

"R-really?! A pro duelist like you, losing to a kid!?", Shuzo said in shock.

"Hmmm, I'm looking forward to that", Yoko said with a smile.

"In a few years when he becomes a pro, he will definitely surpass me.", Yusho said as stared at the mentioned boy and look up to the sky, "I'm looking forward for his future.", Yusho said as the memory begins to fade.

 **[Present]**

There was a boy of the age of 14, wearing a Paradise Prep school uniform, with a red jacket that acted as an undershirt, with white pants with a brown belt and duel deck case at the back his pants, together with his duel disk case at his side, and he wore brown boots, and the most intriguing part is his hair us messy but the color is much more like a Kuriboh's, this was Rudai.

"Aw man, I'm late!", Rudai said as he was running toward the Maiami Stadium, for the duel of Yuya, his all but blood brother, facing off against the champion, Strong Ishijima.

" ** _kuri kuri~_** " a mysterious voice said to him.

"I know, I know, I should have set my alarm clock, but what was cooking an egg-which has to do with anything!?", he said to the voice.

Then a small light appeared and it revealed to be The Winged Kuriboh.

Then the two start arguing how he was always late for everything especially in important occasions.

Once Rudai had arrived at the stadium, Kuriboh disappeared, and he began looking for his companions.

Then once Rudai saw Yuzu he dashed and jumped from rail to rail, while ignoring the complaints of the spectators, once he got there, he front flipped and landed on his feet in front of his companions.

"So.. What did I miss?",Rudai said as innocently as possible.

But then...

 _*SMACK!!*_

His face was smacked unto the ground, then he was dragged up a girl with pink hair, who turned out to be Yuzu.

"So.. Why are you late this time?", she said at a menacing tone.

"Ummm... A black cat crossed my path and I ended up using the longest path here?", he said. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)**

But then...

 _*SMACK!!!*_

"That excuse was so last week Rudai-kun!", she said angrily as she smacked Rudai unto the ground again.

"Sorry..", he said.

Then Yuzu began scolding him as the two males, Shuzo, the principal of YSDS and the father of Yuzu, while other male was around Rudai's age, he had a bulky figure and he wore a head band around his head, this boy was Gogenzaka Noboru, a childhood friend to Yuya, Yuzu, and Rudai, mostly him and Rudai are protective ones against bullies, but when Yuzu came along with her secret weapon, the paper fan, she sometimes scolds Yuya, but mostly it was Rudai that hit by her fan, one these reasons why she hits him so much is mostly his habits from time to time, like right now he was late, then all of them focused on the duel that was still occuring, much to Rudai's relief, they focused on their tomato haired friend, Yuya.

He wears his good-luck charmpendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

Yuzu on the other hand, also wearing pigtails held by two blue orb clips, wears a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt, dark stockings, and pink sneakers on her right wrist she wears a bracelet that has a pink gem on it.

" ** _Swing, Pendulum! More and more!"_** , Yuya said as he drew his card from his deck.

Yuya stopped at a moment before he was gonna do something that no one believe he would do.

"I set the **_Pendulum Scale_** with the **Scale 1 Magician of Astomancy** and the **Scale 8 Master of Chronomancy**." he said as he placed the two cards from his into the two zones and the word _PENDULUM_ appeared between them.

Then two figures appeared and were lift into the sky with two tubes one tube on the right has the number 8, while the other has 1.

" **Now I can summon any Monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time!** ", Yuya said as Strong Ishijima and the spectators together with the YSDS gang stared in shock.

 ** _Swing, Pendulum if the Soul!_**

 ** _Draw an arc of light across the ether!_**

 ** _PENDULUM SHOKAN!_**

 ** _Come forth! My Monster servants!_**

As Yuya summoned 3 Minsters at the same time, this surprised everyone in the stadium.

 **LDS Control Room**

Unknown to them that a man with gray hair and wears red glasses and a red scarf, this Akaba Reiji, the son of the Professor, Akaba Leo, who also met Rudai in the Fusion Dimension 3 years ago.

"Not only Rudai is here, but a new Summoning Methid has come to pass? _Interesting...",_ as he watched the duel go on.

 **Maiami Stadium**

"Go **_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_** attack **Barbarian King**!", as the dragon roared and began charging its attack.

" **It's time to show your true power!** ", the the dragons orbs began to glow.

"I won't let you! I activate my Trap Card, **Barbarian Howling**!", Stromg Ishijima countered.

But...

" **O Chronomancy** **Magician, who rules over Space-Time itself, Protect me with ethereal powers!"**

 **"Chronomancy Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, When a Pendulum Monster is targeted by the activation of a Trap Card, that Card's activation and efffect is negated."**

 ** _"Inverse Gearwise"_**

As **Chronomancy Magician** 's gears start to form around him, the Trap Card Strong Ishijima played was negated and setted back face-down.

"Shit, then...", Strong Ishijima cursed, as he started to run to get an Action Card.

Then he jumped towards a tree and grabs the Action Card from there.

"I play the Action Magic, **Evasion**!", he played as the Action Card apppeared in front of him.

But Yuya interrupted...

 **" O Astromancy Magician, who rules over Space-Time itself!"**

 **"Seal my foes with your ethereal powers!"**

"Chronomancy Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, When an attacking

Pendulum Monster is targeted by the activation of a Spell Card, that Card's activation and effect is negated."

 ** _"Horoscope Divination!"_**

Then Strong Ishijima's Action Spell was negated and setted once more like his Trap Card.

"He even Negated my Action Spell!?", Strong Ishijima complained.

 **" It is now time Odd-Eyes!"**

 **"Burn everything to cinders that your heterochromatic eyes catcha glimpse of!"**

 **Odd-Eyes** then jumped and attempted to fire its breath at the Battleguard.

 ** _"Spiralling Strike Burst!!"_**

Then Odd-Eyes fired and the Battleguard rblock the attack.

"Damn, then on the next turn-"

" **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** 's effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it inflicts double the battle damage!"

"W-what!?", Strong Ishijima exclaimed.

 ** _Reaction Force!!!_**

Then Stong Ishijima's life was reduced to zero as he falls unto the ground.

"This is.. **The End**!", Yuya ended.

 ** _Strong Ishijima: 4000 --0000 LP_**

 ** _Yuya: WIN_**

Then the crowd went wild together with the YSDS crew, Shuzo was jumping in joy with tears on his eyes, even Gogenzaka did the same thing, Yuzu clasp her hands and smiled brightly, and Rudai rooted to Yuya a congratulations, as kept yelling that he was proud of him, then Yuya sheeplesly rubbed the backside of his head about Rudai's congratulation and Rudai was put down by Yuzu's fan as he was face faulted unto the ground.

Then Yuya smiled and respond to the audience with a big thank you and thanked Strong Ishijima for the duel.

 **[Later that night]**

Both Yuya and Rudai were scoffing down their dinner while Yoko, with an amused face, enjoyed her dinner with the two.

" Hey Yuya?", Rudai called as he was scarfing down his food.

"Yeah?", Yuya said while he did the same.

" After school, Let's duel tomorrow! I wanna see that new summoning you just did!", he said with a determined face.

"Alright bring it on!", Yuya then accepted.

The both of have already been done with dinner and the both of them took their showers and returned to the room, as they were about to sleep they had the same thoughts at the time.

 **'I Can't Wait for Tomorrow!'**

 **Two duelist with the same goals in mind will fight each other to bring the best in each, they fight because the are DUELIST!**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **ED 1- Long Hope Philia (BNHA ED 5)**

 **A/N: Hey guys, HelioB here again with another chapter done and sadly there won't be a duel until the next since todays chapter's duel were just parts, so on the next chapter it will be Rudai Vs Yuya, and don't forget to follow and favorite this story for more content. This is HelioB signin' out, ciaou!**


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Reason is I can't simulate duels and I don't want to drag anyone down with just the duels so its up for adoption, so for those who are interested just pm me.**


End file.
